Talk:Aura (R:1)
Correct me if I'm wrong on s--CRtwenty 05:21, 19 February 2007 (UTC)ome of the Terminal Disk info in the Rebirth section... I'm not sure on some of it. :If you're not sure of something then don't add it in. Kulaguy 00:18, 19 June 2006 (UTC) Quote So... we need a better quote for Aura. Kulaguy 03:36, 5 November 2006 (UTC) :From Parody mode: :Orca: Hey, miss, what's your cell number? :Aura: Sorry, I do not have a cellphone. :Orca: This is your... autobiography? :Aura: There's no autobiography worth writing. Are you a complete moron? :Orca: I'm bad at reading long books, so... :Aura: It's a secret trick. With just one character, you can bring about happiness or sadness. :Orca: Miss, what's your name? :Aura: It's a sec-ret. - Kuukai2 04:19, 5 November 2006 (UTC) RPG roars out in rage. I will address this later. rpgplayer6787 :This definitely needs a better quote. I have a few possibilities in mind, but it'll have to wait until this weekend when I can get ahold of the materials to make sure the quotes are 100% accurate. Rpg 03:50, 25 January 2007 (UTC) Aura and Morganna Is it possible that Aura has become like Morganna? In the terminal disk:(Generation of Unity)it says,Wandering through the city Jun was suddenly stopped by a small voice behind him. "Aura is... Aura is... Integrated into The World." -Cojin17 :Aura became everything Morganna was, and a lot more. However, Zefie was the one who appeared before Jun, not Aura. --CRtwenty 03:30, 30 November 2006 (UTC) G.U. I remember reading on the news page that you can hear Aura crying.--Cojin17 21:43, 25 December 2006 (UTC) :Just a rumor. It doesn't work, obviously... Would be cool if it did though.--Bulletcatcher 22:05, 25 December 2006 (UTC) I thought it was kinda of creepy beacuse in R:1 hidden forbidden holy ground was creepy enough.--Cojin17 22:50, 25 December 2006 (UTC) This pic was linked on gamefaqs. http://www.maj.com/gallery/exotahu4/random/vlcsnap-1062555.png Can someone confirm that it is an image of Aura from GU. VERY relevant to my interests. Rpg 03:23, 18 January 2007 (UTC) It looks so new...--Kite X 03:24, 18 January 2007 (UTC) :It looks like GU's graphics. Either way, it's AWESOME! EDIT: Oops... Forgot to sign. >_>--Ellimist Someone posted an enhanced version of the Aura image on GameFAQs that is more defined and I was wondering if we should use that for her GU pic. Although I'm having second thoughts about it as it has been enhanced. The image is the It'sAura.JPG image--Ellimist 06:20, 19 January 2007 (UTC) End of //GU At the end of //GU, there's a wedding event that somewhat involves Aura. If you recruit all the characters, you get mail from CC about a wedding event. Log out, check your mail, and you get a mail from Aura with the card that you can send to one character to 'marry' them. Sadly, no portrait of Aura is in the mail. This includes male characters. Should this be added? - Lyrai Since I got a "Pics or it didn't happen" in the past, I asked a friend with a video camera to record said event for me. Kite's ending - Lyrai It seems Aura had a better relationship with Kite.--Kite X 16:47, 19 January 2007 (UTC) :Based off what?--Ellimist 04:31, 25 January 2007 (UTC) Birthplace Aura has stated that she and Morganna were born in Ω Hidden Darkside Holyground.--64.219.115.70 05:35, 1 February 2007 (UTC) :WHEN?--OtakuD50 05:39, 1 February 2007 (UTC) ::No she didn't, that quote was a reference to Mia. --CRtwenty 05:39, 1 February 2007 (UTC) Dude read the mail.--64.219.115.70 05:53, 1 February 2007 (UTC) :Ok well I just booted up the disk and... He's right... From Aura Subject: Rebirth This is my birthplace. This is where my mother was born. And now, another life is about to be born.'' But at the same time, there is something that wishes to prevent its birth. Only you... Only you will be able to stop the same mistake. Omega: Hidden Darkside Holy Ground. And that's it. Although this just seems way to weird. It seems like it would be more of a bad translation job for the e-mail but who knows?--Ellimist 06:18, 1 February 2007 (UTC) :Sounds fishy... I mean we SAW Aura when she was born, and it certainly wasn't there. --CRtwenty 06:21, 1 February 2007 (UTC) ::Pretty sure "here" refers to "The World". - Kuukai2 07:21, 1 February 2007 (UTC) :::I'd have to agree with kuukai on this. Rpg 17:30, 1 February 2007 (UTC) :::That's how I read it as well. "Hidden Darkside Holy Ground" is not the antecedent of "this" from her earlier sentences; it's an indication of where you need to go. I'd like to see the untranslated email if possible. --Shinsou Wotan 23:44, 1 February 2007 (UTC) Doesn't the area look like where she was born--64.216.119.125 18:44, 1 February 2007 (UTC)? :Uh, no? I don't think so at least... - Kuukai2 19:10, 1 February 2007 (UTC) ::I agree with Kuukai on this as well. --CRtwenty 19:49, 1 February 2007 (UTC) :::Same here.--Ellimist 21:09, 1 February 2007 (UTC) :ここがわたしの生まれた場所 :ここが母さんたちが生まれた場所 :今また :新たな命が生まれようとしています :今また新たな命の誕生を阻もうとしている :ものがいます :あなたなら :今のあなたなら :同じ過ちは繰り返さないはず :Ω隠されし　月の裏の　聖域 ::And that's what she said, give or take a typo. I like how it's 母さんたち... - Kuukai2 20:49, 18 February 2007 (UTC) All I see is squares...--Kite X 20:53, 18 February 2007 (UTC) :That's because you don't have Japanese Text enabled.--Ellimist 20:55, 18 February 2007 (UTC) (oblivious)?????--Kite X 20:55, 18 February 2007 (UTC) What does that say?--Kite X 21:01, 18 February 2007 (UTC) :It's the e-mail posted above in it's original japanese text. --CRtwenty 21:02, 18 February 2007 (UTC) I can't read it...T_T.--Kite X 21:04, 18 February 2007 (UTC) :Translation, possibly over-literal in a few places: ::This is the place where I was born ::This is the place where my mother(1) was born ::Now, again, ::A new life is about to be born ::Now, again, there is something which is trying to prevent the birth of a new life ::You... ::Now, you should be able to prevent the same mistake from being repeated ::Ω Hidden Darkside(2) Holy Ground. ::(1) Oddly, this is plural, referring to her mother and others (possibly the Vagrant AIs which came before Aura). ::(2) Literally "Back of the Moon". :--Shinsou Wotan 21:28, 18 February 2007 (UTC) So she was born there.--Kite X 21:32, 18 February 2007 (UTC) :I still believe it's referring to "The World" as the place where she, her mother and others were born not Hidden Darkside Holy Ground.--Ellimist 02:22, 19 February 2007 (UTC) OF course she was born in the world you idiot!!--Kite X 02:23, 19 February 2007 (UTC) :Kite you fucking moron I was reply to the other posts who were taking the whole "I was born here" thing as literally meaning that Aura was born in "Hidden Darkside Holy Ground. THINK before you post you fagot.--Ellimist 02:36, 19 February 2007 (UTC) Maybe you should learn how to spell before trying to argue with someone FAG!!--Kite X 02:41, 19 February 2007 (UTC) :What did I misspell Kite?--Ellimist 02:43, 19 February 2007 (UTC) First off,Kite you fucking moron I was reply to the other posts,you mean replying and you spelled faggot like fagot.--Kite X 02:44, 19 February 2007 (UTC) :Too bad for you, faggot is also spelt fagot. Try again next time. But about the "reply" thing, yeah I meant replying, even I can admit I'll mess something up every now and then.--Ellimist 02:48, 19 February 2007 (UTC) What ever lets just don't start it here.--Kite X 02:52, 19 February 2007 (UTC) Kite, shut the hell up. You shouldn't be criticizing Ellimist if you yourself can't even spell "senior". Oh, and look: http://dictionary.reference.com/search?q=fagot you just got burned. Ellimist, you shut up too. He's a fucking n00b and a dumbass, but leave him alone. Just wait. The time will come. Kulaguy 02:53, 19 February 2007 (UTC) :Well anyway let's try to get back on topic now, I'm done arguing if fagot=faggot.--Ellimist 02:59, 19 February 2007 (UTC) No No fuck that you guys always start with me and I just sit there and take it and i'm tired of it so why don't you shut the fuck up shit bitch ass niggas always tryin act like they got all the mother fuckin answers when i try add somethin ya'll always fuckin ridicule me fuck you!!!--Kite X 03:11, 19 February 2007 (UTC) :I'm sorry Kite, I truly am. I want you have have this as an offer of forgiveness. Well anyway enough with the fake sympathy bullshit, did we make you cry? Are you feeling sad because no one loves you? Good.--Ellimist 04:13, 19 February 2007 (UTC) You know, you just add more fuel to the fire when you curse more than an unearthed mummy. If you want to be the bigger man, just don't reply to their insults. --AuraTwilight 04:09, 19 February 2007 (UTC) I've been doing that for some time now,what are you ellimist some guy who has no girlfriend and still lives at home?--Kite X 04:23, 19 February 2007 (UTC) :Your actions beg to differ. The way I see it, you've responded at every freaking opportunity and right now, you're still trying to pick a stupid e-fight. I'd link to a "___ IS IMPRESSED!" or "E-DRAMA IS COOL!" but I haven't seen anything appropriate in a while.--SicInfit 04:27, 19 February 2007 (UTC) ::About me not having a girlfriend and living at home: They're both true, I don't have a girlfriend, I guess it's a crime for me not to want to get into a relationship right now. And about living at home, how is possible for someone NOT to live at their home? And if you meant at home with my parents, yeah I live with them, I'm not even out of high school yet so there is no reason for me to live by myself. You need to come up with better insult attempts.--Ellimist 04:36, 19 February 2007 (UTC) What are you talking about?--Kite X 04:28, 19 February 2007 (UTC) ::Ok... I've had it up to here with both of you. Ellimist, quit antagonizing the other users no matter how much they piss you off. Kite, quit responding to other people's insults and starting flame wars. I really was trying to hold off on doing this, but you guys just need to cool off for awhile. I'm hitting both of you with temporary bans. --CRtwenty 05:21, 19 February 2007 (UTC) Perfect Guide Does it have anythign on Aura? Anything? Rpg 02:39, 27 March 2007 (UTC) :Probably, though it's hard to imagine there's much we don't already know... I haven't seen anything about her yet, though I'll post it when I do. Should probably have the danged thing soon... - Kuukai2 02:52, 27 March 2007 (UTC) Cleanup Obviously, the ZERO and Another birth sections need to be filled in. I'm already writing up something for AB, but my knowledge of ZERO is limited. Is there someone else who could fill that in? Also, is there anything else that needs to be done? Kula didn't list the reasons for moving this to cleanup. :Read the Featured Article talk page and the Portal. Kulaguy 23:08, 16 April 2007 (UTC) ::I just did. Too bad I've already said I can't do what you said needed to be done. I know the breif idea, but I wouldn't add anything to the page unless I was sure of what I was saying. Rpg 23:11, 16 April 2007 (UTC) Christmas Limitnality and Another Birth both place the final battle on Christmas Eve. Neither explcitly says how long the battle lasted, but both imply it went fairly long, and Liminality heavily implies it lasted through into Christmas day. The interesting thing about this would be that it means Aura's birthday is essentially December 25 2010. This is a very interesting detail, and one I think warrants mentioning, but I wanted to know what other people thought of this first. --Rpg 02:17, 20 September 2007 (UTC) :A lot of major events in the .hack universe happen on Christmas Eve or Christmas Day. Pluto's Kiss (2005), the release of The World (2007), the final battle (2010), network troubles and confirmation of Aura's disappearance (2014), the release of The World R:2 (2016)... and if the series continues any further, I'd be willing to put money on a few more happening. --Shinsou Wotan 03:41, 20 September 2007 (UTC) ::ZOMG! AURA IS JESUS?! SHE DIED FOR YOUR SINS!! Kulaguy 03:48, 20 September 2007 (UTC) :::So I'd take that as a yes?--Rpg 03:54, 20 September 2007 (UTC) ::::They likely choose Christmas as it is a well known day. Many people can say the day of chrismas by heart. 72.95.217.34 13:24, 29 November 2007 (UTC) GU English VA Okay, so the end game credits have been completely useless in this regard. Was it Lia Sargent again? Someone told me it was Stephanie Sheh, and I have no idea where they got this information. --Rpg 16:33, 24 September 2007 (UTC) :It definitely sounds like Lia to me. And the credits are weird. I didn't see Ina/Aina listed either.--Biccy 00:56, 25 September 2007 (UTC) ::The credits listed Natsume's VA as Maaya Sakamoto. Technically correct, but it would have been nicer to be told the English VA in the English game. --Rpg 01:22, 25 September 2007 (UTC) Macha vs Gorre I had always thought as such, but Another Birth said Gorre. Since you've told me otherwise, I'll leave it as is, but I think that's something pretty significant to add to the trivia section. EDIT: I realize I should mention it was thrown in really quick in volume four, NOT during the battle with Gorre in volume three. --Rpg 01:49, 22 October 2007 (UTC) :Hmm, I don't have 4, but I'm wondering whether that's a mistranslation or a misprint... - Kuukai2 05:45, 22 October 2007 (UTC) ::It went something like Kite saying "I got a scrambled email from Aura. I got her third segment in the fight with Gorre, so I guess she wants it back." I pretty sure he says it before the fight with Macha too. --Rpg 06:14, 22 October 2007 (UTC) :::Vol 4, page 26. --Rpg 05:33, 7 November 2007 (UTC) Name Bolding Maggosh's campaign through the names made me aware of something minor, but noticeable. We don't have a uniform standard for the way the name and pronunciation/kana are placed. Examples: * Aura (アウラ, Aura) * Aura (アウラ, Aura) I'm leaning towards the second one for now. Just seems like one of those minor details that can be tweaked to bring a unified look to it all. --Rpg 21:14, April 20, 2010 (UTC) :I'm going to take this to Forum:Ask Piros!, kay?--Falcon At 22:20, April 20, 2010 (UTC)